projectoziahfandomcom-20200214-history
Era of Divine Rule
The Era of Divine Rule, also known as Unrecorded Time and the Holy Era was the first major era of Oziahn History. It is distinct in that it had no mortal rulers of any kind, only one mortal species (the Yishiwi), and the complete rule of the gods. It also had the significant event of the Creation of Life. Timeline 'Creation' *A great being is made from nothing. He is nameless, and drifts in an empty endless void. *The nameless being, out of boredom, creates the Original Star. Thousands of stars follow suit, and the Nameless Being soon settles in a star system at the edge of the void. *Out of boredom, the Nameless Being creates new worlds, and the planet Oziah is born. The land is flat and dead. He raises mountains, and fills oceans. Soon life is the made, the Yishiwi. 'The New World' *The Yishiwi name the being Oamaiy, meaning “father”. *The Yishiwi starve and thirst, and die, and their souls are left to wander the Void. Oamaiy grows angry at himself for allowing his Yishiwi to die, and splits the anger from himself, creating the Hyonio. Aanglora, the embodiment of the anger and darkness of Oamaiy, is born. *Without anger to blind him, Oamaiy creates animals and vegetation to sustain his Yishiwi. He then takes water from oceans and makes lakes of pure un-poisoned water. Then the Yishiwi are taught skills of survival and learn to grow in the new world. They settle in a fertile land they name Yishiwyyth, called Yishiwia by modern historians. *Other beings are created by Oamaiy to help govern his people. Gods like Epheyio, Yshindi, and Qel. Many others follow. They build a Palace in the clouds, and make it so gifted Yishiwi could climb up to the Palace in the rain. Jahkrah was the last of the gods of the First Divine Council. *The Council peacefully rules the Yishiwi tribes from their palace until the Genesis Plague, which kills hundreds. Many panic. All the divines except the scared Jahkrah leave the Palace to help the Yishiwi. While he is alone in the palace, Aanglora creeps in, and takes the divine. *Oamaiy and the Council return to the palace and find that Jahkrah is gone, and discover that it was the doing of Aanglora. This infuriates Oamaiy, who births a new god of Hate and Anger. The two destroy the Cloud Palace in a fit of rage. 'Aanglora and the Emperor Azure' *Oamaiy orders a great search of the cosmos and Glourion creates Yggdro the Demon to help him. Before leaving Oziah, Yggdro teaches the Yishiwi the art of fire, and flame rulers name themselves Yggdroshi. *A shadow creeps over Yishiwia as the gods leave the world, and soon a dark ruler rises from amongst them, the Emperor Azure. An evil and twisted vassal for the now corrupted and far-off Jahkrahmae, the Emperor Azure raises an army of dead Yishiwi and demons, and they begin to spread the influence of Aanglora over the people of Yishiwia. *Thousands of captives of the Emperor Azure are sent off to the Difri, the hidden home of Aanglora and Jahkrahmae. *Glourion and Yggdro discover the Difri, and find that it is on Hyhyeli, a desolate plane of existence in the center of the universe, with an entrance at the Original Star. Oamaiy returns to Oziah with half his Council to destroy the Emperor Azure, leaving Glourion and Yggdro to lead the rest of the Council to try and deal with Aanglora and Jahkrahmae. *Glourion and Yggdro invade Hyhyeli with their divine army, and Aanglora and Jahkrahmae meet them with a shadow army. A massive battle ensues, and Glourion slays Aanglora with a flaming sword, temporarily destroying his soul. *Horrified by his master’s death, Jahkrahmae attacks Yggdro in a terrible rage and uses a dark curse to fuse with him, ripping at his mind and soul. The new mad dual-being named Aandraias kills and devours Glourion, killing him permanently. He then goes on a rampage, and the surviving divines flee from Hyhyeli. *On Oziah, the Emperor Azure is defeated by Oamaiy, and the Yishiwi rename Oamaiy “Onytha”, meaning "beloved warrior". 'Aandraias and the Creation of Afterlife' *The god of builders, Soy, creates a brilliant new palace for Onytha in the new world of the divines, Ishirad. The beast god, Hae, creates the winged bulls to serve as protectors of the realm. Igimah and Ishigad, twin bull-headed sons of the demon king Goria, are charged as guardians of the Ishirad Gate in the Khysi Desert. *Onytha leads a new divine army to attack Hyhyeli and deal with the new Aandraias. *Onytha and his forces find Aandraias on Hyhyeli, alone and scared, mentally and spiritually damaged by the possession and merging by the spirit Jahkrahmae. Onytha takes pity on the creature, and attempts to purge Jahkrahmae from Aandraias, and joined the remains of the spirits of Yggdro and Glourion, allowing Aandraias to exist sanely. *Aandraias, now able to think and act clearly, begs Onytha for forgiveness. Onytha grants it, and charges Aandraias with the governing of Hyhyeli as the new afterlife for the souls of divines and mortals. *Aandraias renames Hyhyeli as Hyhlei, and separates the realm with the Behgahli Sea. Gafia in the east, Shia in the west, and Difrihk on an island in the south. The Path of Fate is built, connecting Gafia and Shia. The Pras Bridge is the piece of the Path of Fate which crosses over the Sea. At the center of the Bridge, Aandraias creates the Court of the Dead, where the three judges of the Afterlife decide the fate of the souls that travel there. The judges are Haidyn, Aygil, and Maal. *On Oziah, the surviving members of the Council slowly relinquish control over the mortal world, allowing for the Yishiwi to learn how to govern themselves. *The Ash'l of the city of Pa'ast, doubling as the Shalla of the Aviah region of Wah, Bahalla, Ishyyem, Yesi, Yylk, Kaaia, and Goseh, Ishishi Wah, established himself as the Kshnl of the region, and conquers surrounding tribes to form the Aviah Kingdom, generally signifying the end of the Era of Divine Rule. Category:History